


The Wild Huntress

by lovelylollita



Series: Wild Huntress [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Huntress - Freeform, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sexual Content, Violence, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylollita/pseuds/lovelylollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon grew up alone in the jungle, raised by Wild Cats, and never seen another living troll or human. When she is captured by villagers and  taken away from her life she is forced to make a change in herself. Even with as happy as she is to be with others of her kind, she might learn that being with them isn't what she really wants and just might abandon this new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mighty Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Claws in the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902819) by [Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit/pseuds/Ohmygoodgollygoshdarnit). 



> I was inspired and just started writing! I will continue and try each day to make the chapters. But please read Claws in the Earth, it was really creative and I liked it. She is an awesome write, or he...uhhhhhhhh...SORRY! But please read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta finds civilization and encounters the beginning of her new life.

"I win!" Nepeta exclaimed as her Mother, Pounce, was pinned under her. Pounce let out a laugh like growl, her paws softly clawing at her child's bare stomach. Nepeta felt victorious that she had finally won against her Mother, the pack leader, and giggled happily.

"Good job, but It doesn't make you a higher rank in the pack." Her Mother said,rolling Nepeta off her stomach. Nepeta pouted and sat up on her knees. 

"I know!" She said, her voice pitched slightly, "But, you have to admit I am ready to go scouting with the others." A slight beg was hidden in her voice. Scouting was one of the many jobs of the pack that was for only the strong Cats. For a month already had Nepeta been trying to prove she was reliable enough to go with them. She didn't care about it most of the time, in fact scouting was only for when the pack fought against other packs for dominance and loyalty. But their other job was to check out any other suspicious behavior and to try scare off the problem of such. Recently she had heard there were humans and trolls that had settled on the large island. The scouts having to check out these rumors and keeping watch. They hadn't found this civilization yet, but Nepeta wanted to be there when they did.

Pounce shook her head, like she had just heard a joke and crawled up to her mount. The mount was a large boulder that was only for the leader, showing the superiority. Light beamed from it, making Pounce look even more powerful. Nepeta looked up, hopeful that her Wild Cat mother would allow it, but when her mother looked at her with seriousness, Nepeta knew the answer. 

"Why?" She cried, like a spoiled kitten. Pounce growled at her to stop acting like such, her paw gesturing for her to sit while she explained. Nepeta sat on her bare butt, pouting, her tails staying still with annoyance.

"First, you are not a full grown wild beast. You have not even reached the point where you are ready to mate, and haven't matured for such duties. Second, beating me once proves nothing, I didn't even go out on you for this whole month. You can be as good a hunter as you wish, but just because you are curious, doesn't mean I will let anyone in now. I need only my strongest to find and evaluate these settlers." Pounce yawned, putting her head on her furry spotted arms. As much as Nepeta hated to admit defeat, she still knew her mother was right. Yes, she never reached her mating peak yet, unlike the other Wild beasts she grew up with, practically still making her stamped as a cub. She even knew herself she wasn't the most mature, and not even the best huntress. This annoyed her to no ends.

Nepeta gave up trying for the day and resigned to her small crawl in cave that was hidden under a large boulder. The cave was barely noticeable unless you saw it from the right angle. It was covered with mud, dirt and large patches of grass and the over towering trees, making it much cooler than most of her fellow Wild beasts caves. While the entrance was quite small, perfect for her fit and petite body, the inside was large and comfortable. Nepeta had found this when she was around 2 sweeps old. The inside of the cave was decorated with drawings of silly things Nepeta imagined, it was all painted with the colorful blood of the many preys her and the pack caught. The fur skin bed she had cozied up in the far corner of the cave looked inviting to her at the moment. Most of the time whenever Nepeta was upset or disappointed she would sulk in her little cave. 

She wrapped the fur of some unknown beast around her and flopping onto her sad little bed. In the pack she was never taken seriously, in fact she was always treated like a little kid, she did enjoy some of the pampering, but wanted to be seen as respectable. She also hated the fact that unlike everyone else, she wasn't allowed to leave more than a two-mile radius of the Territory. Nepeta moaned to herself, and rolled onto her back. She could hear the birds and the buzz of insects outside, the single drip of the water making a small puddle in her cave. 

The pounding of paws against the roof of the cave, almost made her jump. But she knew it was only just the scouts coming back. She walked to the entrance and peeked out, none of the others knew where the cave was, except for Pounce. They weren't in front of the cave, meaning they were on top. Nepeta knew better to just ignore it and go back to sulking, but she was always not listening. She could hear the silent mutters of the other and inched a tiny bit closer to hear more clearly.

"Oi, so," She heard the deep voice of one of them start, "what do ya think? I mean, should we tell Pounce?" He asked, the other making a slight grumble.

"We got to. I mean, c'mon, we need to inform her that they were close to the Territory." This made Nepeta perk up, who was close? 

"I know, but it's not like they will actually try to fight a whole pack of Wild beasts." The other voice piped up. Were they talking about the...settlers? 

"They had hunting weapons and a freaky dude with some fucking powers! Pretty sure they could take us." They were! Nepeta stuck her head out, just slightly more. 

"Look, best we don't upset Pounce. She is on her heat cycle right now, she can't think very clearly at the moment. How bout we take care of it ourselves?" The third voice finally talked. The other two made a grunt-like noise, asking as to what he meant. The voice continued, sending a chill up Nepetas spine. "I'm saying, we kill em," Nepeta slapped a hand over her mouth to not alert them she was eavesdropping. "If we do, we can be assured they will stay quiet and can't alert the others about the Territory. If they discover this place, with a watering hole and river, they will bring more and more and this'll screw the whole pack over." Even though she knew that they should alert Pounce, the guy made a point. But for some reason Nepeta couldn't shake the feeling of not wanting this to happen.

"So what? WE just kill em? Then what? Eat em?" The voice became more dramatic.

"Yeah, exactly. They got enough muscle and meat to feed the whole pack for a month." 

"Then when will we do this?"

"Tonight, when the moon is at high point. They were setting up camp already, we can attack when they are asleep." Not wanting to hear anymore Nepeta slunk back to her little corner.

 

It was beginning to become night and fear ran through Nepeta. She couldn't stop thinking of what was said earlier. She feared for the settlers, even though she shouldn't, she couldn't help it. By this time, Nepeta finally gave into that guilty feeling in her stomach and got up. She had to do something, and if she told Pounce, pounce would let them slaughter the settlers. From what she heard they were close, and Nepeta was fast enough as it was, high moon point wouldn't be for an hour, so it was now or never.

She crawled out of the space and saw the two moons, rising, slowly, but surely. She had to be quiet, around now the pack would be eating, pounce would think she was still sulking and save her some dinner. Standing up, she took off like the wind. Using her more heightened senses, pushing through the sound of nothingness, and listening for the tiniest crackle of a fire. She remembered them saying they were setting up a camp, probably not being smart and thinking that animals would be warded off by fire, gave Nepeta more hope she would find them. She ran, passing through and weaving through the trees. Even then she couldn't get a single sound. She looked up and got an idea.

She dug her claws into the bark of the tree, hauling herself up each branch. It took her at least five minutes to get high enough to see a good sight of most of the jungle. She held herself steady, staring around for any flicker of light. When she did, hope flooded her chest. She carefully climbed down and headed north towards the light. Begging in her mind that it was them. It was the farthest she had ever went, much more than a mile for sure, and truth be told Nepeta had no idea what she would do when she found them. The small slim glimmer of red moving light became bigger, filling Nepetas eyes. She halted close enough to see the small camp set up. She stared in amazement, three figures were sitting around the rather small fire, they were on top of blankets and each of them held a sort of weapon close with them. One, farthest from her, barely sitting at an angle to see her, was a human, she could tell from the way he looked. He had shades and a poker face that made him seem kinda cool, he had extremely light hair, almost white, and was holding a sword on his left side. The one who was faced sideways was a Troll, he held more than one horn on each side, he had two in fact and had red and blue shades, he was scrawny, something about him was off. The last one was faced away from her, he was the shortest, and was another Troll, with small cute looking horns. 

She had found them! These must be them since she never seen any of them before. Then again, she barely ever left Territory. She had to warn them, help them...but how? She shook her head, first thing was first, get their attention.

Easier said than done. Her heart was pounding and while she was dwadling like an idiot, she wasn't saving their lives. She needed to show herself and do it. She took a silent deep breath and quietly came out of the shadows. At first they didn't notice her, not until the human grabbed his blade. The other two turned to look at her, and she could finally make out their features, a little more. The didn't say anything and stood up, the one that was faced away from her reached for his sickle. She held up her hands with a pleading look.

"Wait!" She squeaked. They all stared at her, the two Trolls taking her in and for some reason flushing. "I don't mean to harm you."

"Who the fucking hell are you?" The short one said, glaring at her.

"Yo, KK, calm down. She said she won;t harm us." The skinny one said. He had a lisp and it almost made Nepeta giggle.

"OH, YEAH RIGHT! LETS FUCKING LISTEN TO THIS NOOKSNIFFING TROLL WHO IS PROBABLY PLANNING TO ROB US!" Nepeta didn't quite understand him, she wasn't going to rob them. And nooksniffing?

"I'm not here to rob you! Look, you need to listen to me, my brothers, they are coming." They continued to stare at her, the short one covering his face.

"I'm not going to listen to a goddamn word you say, until you put on some clothes." Nepeta looked down, she knew she was naked. But she never worn anything, they looked weird to her in fact wearing some sort of fabric.

"ah-Never mind that! Look my brothers are coming, this second, to murder you. There are many of them and they plan on eating you." The humans mouth hung open, his blade hanging at his side.

"What the- so wait, there is a bunch of troll like naked people, coming to kill us? Then be cannibals and eat us." Cannibals? What were they talking about? Obviously she was talking about her kind, Wild Cats, the feared animals of the jungle.

"Trolls? No, my kind, you know, Wild Cats." They stared at her for a moment, then laughed. The short one groaning in annoyance.

"The fuck are you talking about? Wild Cats, meaning animals. Your brothers are animals, this is so fucking ridiculous." Her kept glaring at her, making her feel slightly squeamish.

"YES! Now please, let me help you. I can hide you, for the time being and-"

"You are a goddamn troll. Not an animal or beast, a TROLL." KK cut her off, making her confused. "SO STOP WITH THE BULLSHIT AND LEAVE." His tone made Nepeta want to crawl away, to leave them for their certain deaths, but she was not going to.

She jumped at KK, pushing her claws to his neck and hissing at them. Her eyes widen as she showed her more predatory side. The other two, got into fighting stances and made a low growl. "I said I won't harm you, but if saving you means I will have to, then so be it. Now unless you want me to murder your comrade, follow me, quietly. They  obeyed, following as she pushed the Troll in front of her, trying to keep at a quick pace. She knew that her brothers would catch on their scent and she needed to hide it. She stopped quickly, taring into her arm, her olive blood bursting down it and brushed it all over the troll in front of her. He tried to yell but she covered his mouth. She motioned for the other two do rub her blood on them, if they smelled like her, it would mean the pack would think she just snuck out. 

Almost a whole half hour past by and she could hear her brothers running, not in their pathway, but maybe a little far way. She made a silent signal and whispered for them to hide in the shadows. Not too long after they hid well, the pack came rushing through, growling and making silent roars. She could feel KK tense up under her, his claws digging into her arm. She bit her lip not to his and when the pack left she hurried. KK scratched her arm and pushed her away, actually making Nepeta stumble. 

"What the hell was that?" He whispered/yelled. Nepeta kept making him stay silent and whispered back-

"My Brothers and sisters, they are coming for you. You leaving your stuff and fire there will distract them. We don't have time, lets hurry." without another question they followed after her. They arrived at the cave, fifteen minutes later. Nepeta crawled into the small entrance, the three following after and she scurried tossing them her animal skins. "Rub this on you too, trust me they won't find you here as long as your scent isn't there." KK scrunched his nose disgusted at the dried blood on the fur, the human reluctantly putting it to his face and the third one , softly rubbing it on his arm.  When they finished rubbing the scent on them, with the help of Nepeta forcing them, she scrawled back to her corner curling up, slightly shaking.

"So," The human said. Nepeta didn't reply and pushed her head into the furs. While she felt relieved to have helped them, she had just betrayed the pack. "You gonna tell us what exactly happened?"

"Just saved your lives, that's all. Best you move tomorrow when the scouts are out looking for you." She mumbled.

"No, I'm curious as to what the actual shit is going on." KK whispered angrily. His red irises practically flaring. "We have some crazy cat-troll who thinks she is a wild cat, save us from being murdered? Hmm when have I dealt with this bullshit before?"

"KK, give her a break, she was actually telling the truth. Probably did just save our asses." The lispy boy was being nice and that made Nepeta feel slightly better. "But, I'm curious too, why do you think your an animal?" They kept talking about this? She was! She was a Wild Beast who lived in the jungle all her life!

"Because I am. I am a Beast, my family are the Wild Cats and we are the most powerful ones amung the jungle. Why don't you believe me? In fact, Why do you think I'm a troll?"

KK groaned, and crawled up to her taking her shoulders and shaking her. "You are a goddamn troll! You look nothing like an animal!" He almost yelled, but was trying his best to keep his temper down. He kept his eyes to hers. She could see his features now, more clearly than ever. Fierce red eyes, messy kinda wind blow-hair, his teeth were partially sharp and in every way, he looked cute. "But this is fucking weird, how can I convince a girl who is-"He gulped, looking away, his face bright, " naked and lives like an animal. I bet you don't even know about relationships." She tilted her head and he stared at her actually surprised. "You fucking kidding me?"

"If you mean as in, mating, relationships, then no. I haven;t reached the mating heat, unlike the others. Guess I'm just not mature enough yet." She could see in the corner of her eye, the scrawny one blush a mustard yellow and the human blush too.

"No, I mean, like Pale romance, flushed romance, black romance. Ringing a bell?" She shook her head and KK slumped his head. "I'm going to fucking teach you this shit, but right now I'm too damn tired. So where can we sleep Cat woman?" Nepeta smiled and tossed them some furs. They all settled, away from her, and in another hidden crook of the cave. She settled herself in and yawned, praying that she can get them out as soon as tomorrow. 


	2. The Captured Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta gets to know some of the settlers and finds that her life isn't what it really was. While trying to get the settlers out she ends up having to leave her life. Forced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes.

When Dawn came, Nepeta was bringing back a Deer beast she had just hunted down. The three were still sleeping in the small crook, not even waking up when she slammed the Beast onto the cold stone floor. Using her claws she began to skin the deer, orange blood spilling onto her arms. Her left arm was still throbbing from cutting herself and using her blood to hide the settlers scent, but luckily all that was left there was a large scar for now. She tore at the meat with her mighty jaws, tearing it into large portion, enough for her and the settlers. She growled as the fat hung to the meat, having to use more force to tear it apart. She heard a low groan come from the small crook and turned to see is was the lispy settler.

He looked over at her and gave a small smile. She continued to tear at the meat, smiling as she did so, back at him. He moved over by her, keeping a distance so she wouldn't splatter any of the blood on him. She finished quickly and put the fur out in the sun, hiding it in some of the tall grass. When she crawled back the settler was still the only one awake. "Hey." She whispered, being polite of the others.

"Sup." He said back, smiling again. She took a seat across from him and offered him some meat. He took the meat but looked at it weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I can't eat it." She tilted her head with a confused look. "You seem to have that expression a lot." He gave a soft laugh and scooted closer, like they were sharing secrets. "But, I can't eat this, it needs to be cooked, if I eat it without cooking it, I can get sick. Plus it's too tough to eat." She blinked, trying to understand. She had always eaten meat raw, never did she cook it. How could someone get sick from not cooking meat? These Trolls and Humans were too confusing. "Can we make a fire? It will help us cook the meat."

Nepeta was hesitant, the fire would make a fuss with the rest of the pack, maybe even leading them here. But they couldn't go hungry and the rest of the pack would be out or eating...She nodded reluctantly. He smiled and got up, heading for the entrance, only to have Nepeta pull his leg making him slam onto the floor. He cursed and looked at her, asking why she did that. "The pack! They will see you, I'll get whatever you need." He sighed.

When she got out, she started scouting out some large branches, something that was flammable enough for them to light. It took her a while, on the ground there were only small branches and Nepeta needed bigger ones. She clawed and broke off the branches, loud noises being made, to her dismay she heard a low purr and knew who it was. She turned, hanging from a large branch, strong enough to hold her, and saw the beautiful spotted form of her Mother. Her mother looked at her with her two smiles, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Taking one more branch off and throwing it into the pile and climbed back down. When she got down, Pounce snuggled up to her, licking off some of the blood from her legs.

"What has my darling daughter been doing? Hunting so early and climbing trees, braking off its limbs?" Pounce made a giggle type growl and sat, waiting for an answer.

"T-training. Sorry Mom, I just really want to join the scouts. So I'm training!" She pushed her frizzy hair back and smiled, Pounce tilting her head.

"Well, that's good. But I can't help but smell you." Smell her? A cold chill ran down Nepetas spine, did Pounce smell the settlers? Nepeta didn't move, she was frozen in fear, this would end badly for her and even worse for them. Pounce jumped on Nepeta and licked her face, nuzzling her head into the creak of her neck. It was like when she was a small cub, her mother jumping on her and bathing her. Nepeta gave in, giggling as Pounce used her two mouths to clean off the blood, purring. "You smell like it, like you are in heat." Nepeta blushed. Is that what she had smelled?

"H-have I hit it?" Nepeta asked. For some reason the voice of KK echoing in her head, _You're a troll!_ No, she was a Wild Beast, and animal.  Pounce shook her head and bit her cheek. 

"No, I said you smell like it, but I know that you haven't. You may be close though." Nepeta smiled and hugged her Mother. They snuggled each other and Nepeta couldn't help but compare herself to her mother. While Pounce was covered in spotted fur, soft and had two mouths, Nepeta looked different. Nepeta never seen her own reflection properly, only is moving water. She knew she wasn't covered in fur and had dark gray skin, black hair that reached the butt of her, she was also one of the smallest of the pack. She really looked nothing like them. She couldn't help but feel like maybe she wasn't a Wild Cat. But whether she was not like them, they were her family, they raised her, and she was powerful like them.

"I need to get going, Mom!" Nepeta finally said, gathering the branches. Pounce put a paw on her arm. 

"Such a rush, why is that?" Nepeta shrugged, and gave a quick smile. Pleading with her eyes to be let go. "Fine, but I need to see you later, I will come to your cave at noon." Nepeta didn't really listen, already hurrying back. 

She dropped the branches at the lisp boys feet. He gave a small whistle and started piling them up, building something. He grabbed some of the vines that grew in the cave, tying and making what looked like just a bunch of sticks in a tower. Within minutes he had started a fire, tying the meat to the top stick and twirling it around. Nepeta watched amazed, the meats smell grew stronger, even more tasty than Nepeta knew it could smell. Her mouth watered, watching the meat turn into another darker color. Lisp chuckled and smiled at her.

"Good job, Cat woman." She smiled proudly back at him and noticed for the first time, he wasn't wearing his shades. She had thought he was but he wasn't. His eyes were of different colors, like his shades, Red and Blue. She Blushed for some unknown reason. She took her time studying him and thought to herself, he was actually very handsome. He was really skinny, not well built like her, but was much taller and seemed much more of a brainiac than a fighter. "So, we didn't exactly have the best introduction, so lets start over. I'm Sollux Captor, I am a hacker and usually work with computers and shit. But I was sent here by the Empress. Well, more like the princess. I have a special talent that can help find new land and discover more about this island. Though I don't usually fight with the Guard, I sometimes am forced to help them." Nepeta had a slightly hard time keeping up, not understanding what he had meant. Empress? Hacker? Almost everything he had said confused her.

"Um-Well, I'm Nepeta. I am a Huntress, I grew up here all my life and well you guys are the first Trolls and Human I ever met!" She smiled. Sollux looked surprised.

"Seriously? Never met another Troll? That must've been lonely, I just-" He pauses for a moment, deep in thought, "Is that why you think you're an animal?"

"I'm really confused, why do you think I'm a troll?" Sollux took his time, he didn't answer her right away. Nepeta wasn't sure what he was thinking about and inched closer by him. The cave was getting hot and Nepeta felt herself sweat slightly. She looked at him and saw that even in thought, he was sweating horribly, more than her.

"Well," He started, taking off the first portion of meat, putting it on the dry ground and tying the next portion, "look at you, then at me." She stared at him and did agree, they looked a little similar, both with different tones of grey skin, and sort of similar body forms... She shook her head. She didn't want to admit anything. "You can see we're much more similar than you are with your, er, siblings. You're just another Troll who grew up alone, sadly."

For some reason this seemed insulting and Nepeta frowned. "I'm not." She whispered quietly, just staring at the cooking meat.

"You are not a fucking animal." She turned around and saw KK, he was sitting next to the human who was still asleep. "Sollux, hurry the hell up, I'm hungry." Sollux snorted and kept turning the meat.

"KK, how about you introduce yourself properly instead of acting like a total asshole." Sollux said, making KK give him an annoyed glare.

"Well, if you need to know, which you should already know by now! I am Karkat, leader of the royal guards-"

"Not really, you are actually Leader of the guards for your dad. Which was given to you. By your dad. You don't work for the empress." Sollux corrected him.

"Shut up Sollux!" His face blushed an angry red. Nepeta was curious, she had never seen red blood in a troll, well more like heard of it. Not even in any beast she had killed had red blood. He sighed and kept his eyes away from her, in fact she noticed they all didn't look directly at her for too long. He sat on the other side of Sollux and gave a huff. "But, I'm Karkat and I am very important. So I'm saying this right now, get us out of her TODAY because we were supposed to return and if we don't trust me, people will come and slaughter your crazy cat family." Nepeta heard the shuffle of the last person sitting on the other side of her. "Bout fucking time Dave!" Karkat almost yelled.

"Couldn't exactly sleep in since I kept hearing the screeching noise of the leader." Dave said, still wearing his shades. 

"Well, trust me, I am more than glad to get you guys out of here." Nepeta interrupted before Karkat spoke. They looked slightly surprised she was so complacent and wanted them to leave. "After we eat, we're leaving. I will escort you back to your village, or more like protect you more as while you guys return. Then we will part ways, but you guys need to stay away from this territory, our pack could cause a lot of harm to you." Nepeta explained. None of them said anything and waited for the meat to be cooked.

 

 

"I just don't seem to understand, so moirallegiance is a thing you can flirt in?" Nepeta asked confused.

"No, I mean, argh!" Karkat was straining to explain quadrants. He only got as far as Pale romance. "Pale flirting is where you feel more calm around this person. When you're upset, they make you feel calmer and you do the same to them." Nepeta was giving it her best to grasp the concept, but she was always better with seeing than hearing, and actions and experience. "You want them to be happy and they want you to be happy, to make you feel comfortable. I'm trying my best to explain this in the most simplistic way." Nepeta scratched her head and shook it.

"I don't need to know this. It's not like I'm going to even live with you guys." Sollux made a sound in the back of his throat and Karkat put a hand to his face. "I plan on coming back here and separating ways from you and civilization. I just don't fit in with you guys."

Nepeta had come to terms that she wasn't a wild cat, after some arguing. But she grew up as one and was recognized as one, so she didn't care if she was told she was a troll. Either way she was going to go back to being the kind of Wild Cat she was raised as and give up trying to see what the settlers were like. She wanted to remain with her family here. Though it was still heavy on her shoulders to think that she had been living her life with the wrong species, some part of her seemed relieved that she had lived a life that taught her to protect and survive. They finish up their food, about twenty minutes after Nepeta, and start gathering their stuff. While Nepeta insisted they go and quickly, she was forced by Karkat to put some clothes on.

They all walked silently as they could through the jungle, nepeta feeling uncomfortable in Daves shirt, which he gave so nicely to her to get Karkat to stop throwing a fit over her nakedness. They had been walking for what seemed like minutes to Nepeta, but hours to the others, was actually only about two hours. They had small chats and got to know each other, all seemingly interested in Nepetas raising. She had told them she had no memory until she was two-sweeps old. By then she was living with Wild Cats and had the ability to talk to them, which the others didn't believe and really thought she was kinda crazy, but it explained some things to them. Mostly how she was able to live amungst them. She told them how her mother was the Alpha of the pack and how Nepeta didn't travel too far from the Territory. She explained that what they would have thought was a hard life, was actually a pretty easy life for her.

Nepeta learned more about each of them too. Dave was a kid who had a brother, who was more into building these things called "robots" than fighting. He was going to be sent to the settlement later on, when Horrus, the lead technologist had requested. He had a girlfriend named Terezi, and for some reason every time that name was said Karkat would make an upset grunt. He also had a sister, her nae was Rose and she was a local Therapist and had some works with Magic. It interested Nepeta, though she didn't understand why Rose would be there. Dave explained it was because she worked with Karkats dad. Dave also told her about how he was the second in command with Royal guards, the first being his dad.

Sollux then explained himself. He told about how his family and well all mustard bloods had a special talent of psiionics. But his family was exceptionally good, his father was with Karkats dad, not only as his moiral, but as one of the helpers with building the new society to soon be there.  He had a brother named Mituna, who had come along but was watched heavily over by his matesprite Latula, and Rose. Apparently Mituna had serious brain damage done to him and is was not healable. Nepeta felt sad for him greatly. He told her more about his works and programming, setting up a stable system for the village to live in safety. Most of the words Nepeta never understood.

Karkat, after some nudging and pushing, explained why he was there. He said, with large waves of his arms and a loud voice, that he was the top protecter of his father, a one of the most important people on Alternia and Planet Earth, who helped stop wars that had supposedly gone on. He changed the way politcs worked and many wanted him dead. The village was set up, not only to widen and claim more land for the empress, but to keep his dad from harm. Karkat said little about his brother, who was a scholar with a girl named Arenea, but sadly Kankri was chosen to come to the settlement instead of her.  He told her about his Moiral Gamzee, a man of entertainment whose father and brother had moved there too, they were of extreme muscle, not as strong as a man named Equius, but helped build much of the buildings. Karkat explained how he just got a kind of step mother or something with a step sister, his new sister, Meulin, was deaf but worked recording down everything that she could, helping explain history being made. His new mother was a follower of his father, actually was the first follower and they had been together for nearly 4 sweeps.

This brought up the conversation of how Nepeta actually looked similar to the woman and Meulin.

"I swear, she really looks like them KK." Sollux teased, making Karkat put his face in his hands.

"Shut the fuck up you Nook stain." Karkat practically yelled at him.

"Gotta agree bro, when you look at her she does have the same kind of face and horns." Dave chirped in. They argued against Karkat who said she looked nothing like them. Nepeta got slightly curious wanting to meet them, but reminded herself she was to leave after they got back safely. "Hey, seems were almost there, I can hear the loud construction." It was true, loud thrumming and noises came from ahead, talking and fresh smells entered Nepetas ears and nose.

"Final fucking ly!" Karkat said, throwing his hands in the air. Sollux laughed and wiped his sweaty face. They all had sweat some and were shining. Nepeta felt a tad sad that she was going to leave, but it was for the best. She looked over all of them, noticing that her blood still stained their skin, hiding their scent. And if Nepeta did a good job, she hid it coming here too. They slowly came up to the gates and Nepeta stopped. So did they. They turned to her and gave an awkward smile.

'So." Nepeta said, looking at her feet.

"Yeah.." Dave said. Sollux leaned in by Dave whispering something, Dave nodded and walked off waving her good bye.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are back safe. Now I should start getting back." She smiled pointing back in the direction they came from. Karkat gave a huff and came closer to Nepeta and gave her a hug. She was only smaller than him by a few inches and he smelled like her, dirt and sweat. She hugged back and leaned in, feeling herself blush. While he did seem rude, he was actually enjoyable, he made traveling fun and in the end trusted her.

"Thanks." He whispered in her ear, sending a chill up her spine, it was pleasant and time seemed to stop. She then heard foot steps, all running towards them and she peeked up. Many face appeared and there we so many, Nepeta couldn't even count. She pushed Karkat away gently and stepped back. "Nepeta,"

"A-ah, why are there so many people?" She looked to Sollux and Karkat, then Dave, for an answer. "I-I need to go. NOW." She started to back away, a bad feeling crawling up her. Like she was now the prey.

"Nepeta, we want you to stay. We talked about it, while you were asleep, and we really think you should." Sollux tried to reason with her. Nepeta shook her head. "Nepeta, you don't belong with animals, we want you to live in the village. You can help us in the jungle, help hunt, make sure this place is able to feed and drink."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" She screamed. She turned to run away, but felt herself restrained. She looked at her arms, they were binded by red and blue rings. She was able to move, but only very slowly, until another set of rings wrapped around her. "LET ME GO!" She whined, kicking and screaming. 

"Nepeta!" Karkat yelled. She looked at him through blurred vision, her eyes tearing. "Please! It's best if you do." She shook her head, no, no, she didn't want to. She was scared, she didn't understand them, wasn't like them.

"Nepeta is it?" A soft voice said, for some reason making Nepeta calm. She turned and met eyes with a tall stranger, a Troll who looked like an older version of Karkat. He didn't look hostile, and made Nepeta feel more at peace. 'Darling kitten, please just stay here for a few days. Just to show our gratitude and if you wish to leave after, then you may." Just a few days?

"Yo-you promise?" She squeaked.

"Promise on my blood." She nodded and was set down. Karkat and Sollux were at her side instantly. They escorted her in with care the strange man behind.  

 


	3. The Curious troll

It was the day after Nepeta had arrived. She had gone to sleep early yesterday, emotionally exhausted and wanting nothing more than to rest, her head spinning of how she had left her pack and was staying at the settlers village. Nepeta woke up before the sun had risen, forgetting that she was even in the village. It took her climbing out of the bed, not even noticing Cancer the person she was sharing the bed with temporarily, walking out of the small cottage, and walking around to realize, and wake up, that she wasn't in the jungle. She held her hands over her mouth, careful not to scream and remembering what had happened.

She looked down at her body, she was clothed in some of Karkats clothes, since there was nothing anyone had that would fit her, other than him, the dirt and stains were washed only leaving slight colors of where they had been. She felt at her hair, it was cut and smoothed down, no longer tangle and messy. She was completely different from when she had arrived, it hadn't even been a full day! Terror ran through her, she had allowed them to clean and fix her up, to wash off her natural stench and make her look... look...look like one of them. She took a deep breath. She knew this was all temporary, she would be back in the jungle rolling around in the dirt once again, fighting with her true Brother and Sisters. But she did like the load off of weight she had from her hair, she could now feel wind and breeze upon the small of her back.

She sighed and started to take a small walk around. No one seemed to be up and although this seemed to be the perfect chance to escape to the jungle, she would honor her word to Cancer and stay a few days. The whole village was seemingly larger than she expected, a lot of buildings were already built, but were only like that for now until they were to improve them. The small stay-in Tavern wasn't officially done. While the bottom of it, the Tavern part for all the drinking and such, was the top half, the rooms for travelers, wasn't. They planned to make at least three of them for now. She for now was sleeping in Cancers bed, with him, for her stay. His Matesprite Leonia hadn't arrived yet, or just wasn't exactly here and was still doing some important things back with the Empress. Nepeta was actually quite shy about this, never did she actually sleep near a male that closely, but Cancer had said that he wouldn't do anything to her and to trust him. Something about him surely calmed her every nerve.

Somewhere along the way, Nepeta had gotten lost, unsure as to where she was in the large open town. the sun was barely even rising and she was still the only one awake, as far as she knew. After walking for a few more minutes she heard some grunting and noises coming from the back of another Cottage. She followed the noises, leading her to see a very muscular Troll, lifting his tool box up on the slanted metal table. He was making something, and Nepeta become curious. She inched closer and saw he was trying very hard to make, or at least fix, a small box with broken numbers in it. But every time he touched the thing, even with how delicate his touch looked, the box smashed in, making him grunt an 'oh'.

Nepeta was curious about this troll. He had his hair tied tightly back in a pony tail, one of his horns were broken, and he was sweating even though the morning air was cool. He was very large, even sitting down he had a good ten inches on her, he was like a giant beast her and her pack would attack. From his side profile, from afar, she could see his mouth opened slightly, his face scrunched up in a troubled manner. She wanted to talk to him, ask him what he was doing, curious to know about this large beast of a troll. She heard a loud crunch and saw the little device broken, little metal pieces scattered about. He made a sigh in disappointment, pushing his broken shades back down.

He shifted himself, turning towards her, surprising Nepeta since she had believed she was very quiet. He tensed up, like he had just saw her, he seemed to be uncomfortable with her there. She gave a small smile and came closer, keeping eye contact. Though she knew he wasn't a prey, but she couldn't help but slightly treat him like one.

"H-Hello there Miss." He said, his voice a low  whisper.

"Hi!" She squeaked, trying to sound chipper, but wasn't very convincing. 

"Were you watching?" He asked. She nodded, giving a small shrug. "I see, it was very rude," She tilted her head, "Next time I ask that you state you are there, instead of watching without permission." 

"Oh." She said simply, not fully understanding his reason. "Well, I'm here?"  He made another sigh and shook his head. 

"If I may ask, are you the Jungle girl, Miss Nepeta I presume?" She gave another nod, her lips thinning in a line. Jungle girl? Everyone she had met so far had been either calling her, Nepeta, or Jungle girl. Now that was rude.

"Yes, I am Nepeta, but I rather you not call me Jungle girl. I am a huntress who, yes, did grow up in the jungle, but I grew up with Wild Cats. I am a hunter." He made a soft grunt and nodded back at her. He stood up, making him tower over her, she was up to his stomach. "If I may ask you, who're you?"

"I am Equius Zahhak. One of the main builders, I do sometimes help with mechanics, but that isn't very often." They both smiled awkwardly at each other. The sun had risen and dawn had arrived. "Miss Nepeta, I apologize, but I must start preparing for today, Everyone else should start waking soon. I do ask that you try to help out around." Help out? What could she do? Everything she had seen so far seemed like it was made out of magic! She didn't know how to build anything she only knew how to hunt! She made a small growl and pouted at him.

"I was told I was a guest here for saving your villagers asses. I do not need to work!" He looked down at her and she looked up at him, from an uncomfy angle.  He seemed to feel uncomfortable and started turning away and leaving. She followed after him, both leaving back to the main square. "So Mr.Equius, may I ask why you chose to build here? On this island?" He didn't glance back at her.

"The Empresses main sailor found this island and the Empress commanded that they build here. Expanding her land and making more room for the growing population of Alternia." She made an 'oh'. Many more people were out and were looking over at her and Equius. The two came by a large house, unsure what was held inside. He didn't try to open the door to the house, he glanced at her. "Miss Nepeta, i you are not going to help, I suggest that you leave and wander somewhere else." Even though she would have gone and done something else, she didn't exactly want to leave Equius. Out of everyone so far, he was the one she was most curious about. In a way he reminded her of the Jungle. 

"...I don't know how to build. But I can help i you teach me a little." 

"I see. I may not be the best teacher, but I can certainly do my best to teach you how to build and manners." Though it seemed like he was insulting her, he wasn't. He just seemed to have this awkward air about him that made him seem more easy to talk to. "Follow me then." 

The whole room was filled with large amounts of wooden boards and various metal parts. In all honesty she had no idea what they needed this for. He strides over to the metal device with sharp edges. He tossed her some weird glasses and put them on himself too. She followed his lead and put them on. The door opened and two others entered. One had spiky blondish white hair and pointy shades, what was with these people and shades? He looked at her and gave a cool smile, he reminded her somewhat of Dave. The other person there was another Troll, he held similar traits to Equius, but was slightly smaller than him and surely not as muscular.

"Hey, Little kitty is here, with Equius." The blonde one said.

"Yes, it seems my brother has taken her into his care and has begun courting her into Moiralship." The Troll said, giving a large smile. She heard Equius caugh and Nepeta turned back towards him.

"Moiralship? You mean this pale romance Karkitty refused to let go and forced me to learn about? I din't seem to understand it at all actually!" She chirped, the two looking surprised.

"And for your information," Equius began, "I am just trying to help her. She asked to learn how to build and help out around here." The two seemed to be sharing a secret joke and laughed.

"Okay, okay, no need to get those panties in a twist." Blonde said. "But if we're gonna work together than, I'm Dirk. Nice to meet ya little lady." He sat down at another desk full of little metal gears and things.

"And I'm Horrus, Equius older brother." He went over to a large device in the room, picking up some other metal work. She found an astray seat and sat next to Equius. He put on some gloves and put a wood down the middle, flipping a switch and lowering the sharp metal tool. Dust started to flow and rise up around them. She watched intently, trying to understand what he was doing.

For what seemed like forever they had been cutting the boards, and passing them into a pile. Equius asked Nepeta to push the pile down a metal slide and she did so. They continued this and the three were sharing in small conversations. Equius didn't speak up much, while Horrus and Dirk talked away, laughing at little jokes Nepeta did not understand.  Soon afterward Equius turned off the 'saw' and took of his gloves and glasses.

"Nepeta, we are now going to work outside." The two finally walked out, not saying anything to Horrus and Dirk. They came outside and the sun was fully up now, heat brazing on Nepetas skin. She followed Equius silently, passing people who were doing many other tasks. It was getting boring, and she didn't want to leave Equius. Looking up at his much larger form she gotten an idea. She slowed down while he kept walking at the same pace, and took a running start. She jumped, grabbing onto the sweaty back of him, doing her best not to use her claws to dig into him and climb up. He stumbled back and looked over his shoulder at her. "N-Nepeta! This is inappropriate behavior!"

"But it was getting boring and you seem too tense! Relax a little hmm?" She didn't seem to care that everyone was looking at her. Equius seemed to be sweating beads, his face turning a dark hue of blue. She clung to his back and he stood there. He asked her politely to get off and more people began to gather, watching in  amusement. "The mighty huntress has caught her prey! She tries to tame this mighty beast!" She giggled.

"N-Nepeta, please! We shouldn't act in such a way in front of everyone. I ask that you please refrain from doing this!" His voice stayed a low whisper and she giggled even more.

"She refuses to let her prey go, and clings to him as he struggles." Her smile grew and he seemed to actually relax slightly. "She commands the beast, now that he is tame to continue on as she rides upon his vast back!" He glances back at her, his face even darker.

"The..mighty beast will do so, and when they arrive at their destination...the mighty huntress must get off his back...and refrain from doing such public acts." He started walking and whispered so only she could hear. "I cannot believe I am allowing such an act." Everyone made a whistle at them and she didn't even seem to mind. He did seem sort of intimidating at first, but teasing him and joking with him were actually fun. A warm feeling entered her. 

"Wwhoa, can't believe Eq is getting a fine moiral like that!" She heard a distant voice say, his accent thick. 

"HOLY SHIT. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" She heard Karkat. Everyone seemed surprised and Nepeta didn't understand. When they arrived at the Tavern Equius lowered himself so Nepeta could get off safely. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.  They entered and went up the stairs, opening the small door that kept the Tavern close from the unfinished top.

"We will be making the measurements here." He said, pulling out measuring tape from no where. "If you would be kind as to take the other side and help me measure out this floor." She did as she was told, balancing and measuring. Equius left little lines here and there, small dots other places. Even as they worked doing who knows what, she could see people look up making Comments about them. Moiral kept coming and going. She was getting slightly frustrated now. Moiral. Moiral! What did that even truly mean!? Why did they think this?

"Hey, Equius?" 

"Yes, Nepeta?"

"Why are people saying you're courting me in the pale romance? What does this mean?" He looked up and made a shuddering breath.

"Well, Nepeta, they believe I am trying to make you my moiral, which is the pale quadrant. Moiral is the quadrant that two people share, these two people are close and calm each other. Helping each other emotionally with their problems. They are very close and it is a very deep relationship they share." He said, explaining it. She understood it slightly more.

"But, why do they think you are trying to make me your moiral?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It is due to my behavior around you. Me trying to help you and teaching you. I do not usually do such and this surprises them."

"Oh." she said. "Are you?" She saw him tense again and look down.

"I am unsure. I do not have a moiral and we do not know each other on a deep emotional level. The possibility is a maybe, but I am unsure, as I have said, myself." Half the words he had just said confused her.  They continued to work until Equius said they were done. While they said little things here and there, they were usually in silence. But Nepeta enjoyed it and asked if she could help him tomorrow. He had said it would be fine, but she needed to act in a more mature manner, but said since she didn't know her manners yet, he would be easy on her.

Nepeta was soon separated from her seemingly only friend and went to find Karkat and bother him. She had found him a little after, but didn't want to bother him since he was talking with another Troll. She heard him call her Terezi and his face was flushed. He spoke rudely, but there was some hidden affection in there. She gave up and started to roam again. She had nothing to do and met others, greeting them and just walking around. She grew tired of this and went back to her shared Cottage. She opened the door and flopped onto the bed. She heard the door opening behind her then close and looked over to see it was Cancer. 

"Hello little kitten." He said, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. She made a mumbled hello and gave a lazy wave. While Cancer did make her feel more calm, she rathered crawl next to Equius and listen to him talk and scold her about acting so immature. "You don't seem as happy anymore. You were when you were with Mr.Equius." She turned to look up at him and gave a small frown. 

"Equius is easy to talk to. Plus everyone else only addresses me as Jungle girl or Jungle cat. I miss my home, I miss hunting with my pack....They must be searching for me right now..." She admitted to Cancer.

"I see, so you feel homesick?" She waved him off and felt the bed creak as he came closer. "It's alright Kitten. I am sorry we forced you to leave your home, but give us two more days. Will you?" She nodded and put her face back into the pillow. Cancer pulled her up and set her on his lap. She looked up at him and he gave a gentle smile. He looked so similar to Karkat, while he was handsome, Nepeta longed for Karkat to be here. He petted her hair, Nepeta giving a low purr liking the affection. "Do you wish for me to help you?" Help her with what?

"With what?" She asked curious.

"Your Homesickness. I can comfort you as best as I can." While she didn't think it would work, it didn't hurt to try.

"Okay." He continued to pet and pap her. He rocked himself slowly, Nepeta pressing back into him. He was taller, not as tall as Equius, but taller. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, you look very similar to my Leonia." He purred to her.

"Your Matesprite?" 

"WE do not have a quadrant, what we share is something greater." She nodded and sighed. "You look just as beautiful as her, even like Meulin." Nepeta blushed slightly at his compliment. 

"Thank you." She mumbled and turned her body towards his. "You look like Karkitty. But older." He gave a chuckle and continued to rock.

"Thank you, our genetics are quite strong." 

"Is Leonia his mother?" Cancer shook his head.

"His mother died from a disease. One of the rare ones I suppose. While I was in grieving Leonia comforted me and helped me get back on my feet. As I dread to say it, she will not be Karkats, nor Kankris mother. She is not their origin." Nepeta nodded and put her head to his chest. She did feel less homesick and decided to go back out. 

"I think I'm going to go find Sollux." She said, sitting up and walking to the door. "Cancer, thank you." She said, before leaving to find Sollux.

 


	4. Pawssibly a little red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta realizes that she feels a little red, but will she mess things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read end notes

Nepeta looked for Sollux, asking a few people on the way and she finally understood where he was. She sauntered into the small drinking tavern, Lolondes bar, owned by the famous brewer Roxy Lolonde. Sollux was sitting at a table, computer next to him, and was across the beautiful Aradia Megido. She had met Aradia earlier in her stay, from what Nepeta could tell, Aradia was always cheerful and positive, but seemed to have such a passion for archeology. Nepeta walked up to the table and both pair of eyes were on her. 

"Why, hello Nepeta!" Aradia chirped. 

"Hey, Ac." Sollux said giving her a toothy smile. AC?

"Hey Sollux! Hello Aradia!" She replied back. Aradia offered her a seat and gave off such a warm smile. "Did you just call me AC?" Nepeta asked, taking her seat and looking at Sollux.

"Yeah, I started thinking of nicknames for you, and I thought of the nickname Arsenic Catnip. It just kine'vd matched you." He said. His fingers typed skillfully at the computer, he didn't look at her or anything and was so focused on whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, don't worry he gives everyone weird nicknames. I'm AA, Apocaplyse Arisen. Don't know where he gets these, he seems to only call Karkat by his name. KK." Aradia explained. In front of her was a cute cup filled with a sweet smelling liquid. Aradia must have noticed Nepeta looking when she said, "Its Honey suckle tea with lemon drop. A special of Roxy, while she does brew some of the best alcohol, she can make so much more than that. Would you like to try?" 

"Yes, please." Aradia handed her the small cup and Nepeta took a sip. The taste was just as sweet as it smelled. The mixed taste of something slightly bitter with a light touch of honey and the balance of lemon. It amazed Nepeta. "Wow." She blinked passing it back and Aradia gave a small laugh. 

"Right? Roxy invented this drink when I came back from my Archeology trip and found these amazing flowers called Honey Suckles. You can pull the flower and lick off the Honey, it is apparently edible, depending how you make it. Now she always makes me this." Aradia pushed some of her hair back. The small patter of something came from outside. "Oh, it's raining. It was just sunny a second ago. Weird." Nepeta looked back at the small window in the door and saw that it was indeed raining. Someone rushed in and it was the youngest Makara, Gamzee. Karkats Moiral!

His make up was smudged and his hair was dripping. He looked slightly upset, his eyes were tinged orange rather than yellow like everyone else. Roxy rushed over by him giving him a towel and ushering him over by the bar. Roxy was a very considerate person like her best friend Jane. Nepeta watched them as she passed him a cup filled with a mysterious green liquid. He chugged down the drink wiping his mouth after. Nepeta could hear his breath and smell his scent of whatever that green juice was and make-up. Something about him made Nepeta's hair prick up. 

"Seems Gamzee got caught in the rain." Sollux said, still typing. 

"And good thing he's taking his medicine." Aradia stated.

"Medicine?"Nepeta asked. 

"Yeah, Gamzee has serious Mental issues. And the green stuff he drinks, it's sopor mixed with Faygo, pretty much a drug that keeps him high. Last time he was Sober-" Sollux stopped himself. Aradia didn't say anything either. Seems like a touchy subject.

"I think, I'm gonna talk to him." Nepeta said, still staring at him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. Why? She could sense the two still as she had said that.

"Why?" Aradia whispered. "I'm not saying he's a horrible person, but maybe you should when you're more used to the town." Nepeta shook her head.

"I'm going to be leaving soon anyway, no reason for me to waste time waiting." She stood up and felt her hand brush against Aradias reaching one. She passed all the tables and took a stool next to him, Roxy taking his cup and giving her a smile. She passed her a menu of non-alcoholic drinks and started washing off Gamzee's. "Hi." She said, glancing at him. He turned towards her with a lazy smile, his eyes normal color again and his breathing calmed. 

"Hey Mother fucker, you're the mother fucking kitty cat that Karbro was telling me all about." Karkitty was talking about her? She felt an involuntary blush creep up. She forced it back down. 

"Oh. I'm Nepeta, please try not to call me Kitty Cat." He nodded and Nepeta made an order for the small cocoa with something called marshmallows. "But, you're Gamzee I know. Karkitty told me about you too!" She was trying to be nice, but the small prick still bugged her. She felt predatory, but also like a prey, like he was some threat and she wanted to dominate this clown. But she didn't want to kill him like she would with any prey. She wanted to talk to him for the sake of getting rid of this feeling. She didn't want to have any string attachments to anyone when she left, just for the sake of living in peace. 

"Ah, I fuckin see. Last I saw Karbro he was getting his mother fucking red flirt on with his ex. Seemed she was giving off more of a fucking black flirt with him. Kinda like mother fucking Tavbro and Vriska." Red flirt? Black flirt? Was this similar to Pale flirting? She was pretty confused.

"Red flirt?"

He stared at her for a moment, a little spaced out, then answered. "Matesprite flirting. With mother fucking Pyrope, and she was looking fat as ever. Plus to be fucking kismesisship flirting with Karbro, she needs to learn her ground the bitch." When he mentioned Pyrope, her mind drifted towards the only Pyrope she knew here Terezi. He was insulting her and seemed slightly possessive. "Sorry, shouldn't be telling you all about my goddamn fucking black quadrant with that blind bat." She didn't fully understand quadrants, but Nepeta could tell enough that apparently his quadrant mate was flirting with someone else and it pissed him off. For some reason it pissed Nepeta off too, Karkat was flirting with Terezi, not in the so called black quadrant but the more so telling gentle red quadrant. She knew that was the more affectionate quadrant.

The rain came down harder and then a loud clap of thunder sounded. Nepeta jumped and was passed her nice little cocoa. She took a sip and tried to ignore the storm the was brewing. Nepeta had loved storms, but that last thunder clap had surprised her. When she was with her pack, around this time they would go running and it was one of the only times she was allowed more than a mile away. They would climb and dive into rivers, jump off waterfalls, play. But she couldn't just strip and go play around in the mud....no matter how much she wanted to. More thunder came, and the lights flickered off, then a bright flash covered the small bar. Nepeta kept sipping her cocoa. 

"Electricity it out!" Roxy yelled and everyone groaned. "Sollux, can you fix it?" Sollux made a sigh and kept typing.

"The whole towns electric main frame is out, can't do shit until the storm is over."

"A.K.A Sollux, is just afraid to go outside and fix it. " Aradia giggled and everyone joined in her laugh. Nepeta couldn't hear them though. Her ears were tuned into the beautiful rhyme of the storm. It was taking a lot of her self control not to go outside. 

"I could go fix it-" Nepeta said, holding her cup tightly. "But, I don't know exactly what to do."

"Don't worry AC, someone else will, don't need to bother yourself with something you don't know how to do." Sollux said. While she just nodded, she actually just wanted a good reason to go out and run in the rain. "Lets just wait the storm out." 

"Yeah." Gamzee whispered, and was given a slice of pie. 

Everyone continued their small conversations while the tavern remained dark. Nepeta sipped quietly and felt her spine tingle when another thunder clap sounded. She heard the tavern doors open and saw two soaked figures. Cancer and Karkat! Everyone made a slight grumble/cheer to welcome them and returned to their activities. Then another person came in, Terezi, and Nepeta didn't look back after that. She heard the shuffling of feet and saw Terezi come up beside Gamzee, giving him an insult.

"Hey, Nepeta get your cat ass over here!" She heard Karkat yell. She turned to see that he was with Sollux and Aradia, she didn't say anything and stood up, taking a seat by them again. Karkat was pretty much wet, his shirt clinging to his body... she could slightly see his defined abs. She blushed brightly but pushed it back down with a smile. "So, what's up with you and the sweaty blue guy?" Karkat asked bluntly. Nepeta didn't like how he referred to Equius, but then again, Karkat looked grumpy.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said, taking the last sip of her drink and ordering another.

"I'm asking, it's only been one fucking day and you're already exhibiting your flirting of quadrants!" Karkat seemed slightly pissed and Nepeta felt a little sad, wanting to hug and shoosh him asking him what was wrong.

"Karkitty-" She let the nickname slip out, seeing a slight twitch of Karkats eyebrow.

"Did you just call me, Karkitty?" She covered her mouth, flushing. Sollux gave a small chuckle and Aradia smiled also.

"Cutsey nickname-Karkitty.~" Sollux chirped. Karkat growled.

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

"Oh don't work up such a fuss." Sollux said, waving his hand, "Karkitty." Karkat was glaring daggers now at Sollux, then glared back at Nepeta. Nepeta felt her heart sink a little, she didn't want Karkat to be upset with her, she didn't want him to be upset at all! 

"Karkit-" she stopped herself before she fully said it. "Karkat," She corrected, " i won't call you that anymore. I didn't mean to upset you." She looked away from his cold glare and was facing towards Sollux. Sollux looked cool and was staring back at her, his glasses tilted down and his smile all crooked. Something about the playful look made Nepeta feel slightly better. She returned the playful smile and like they were sharing some sort of inside joke, they both laughed. 

"Nepeta don't fret, I don;t think it's the nickname bothering him." Aradia said. Nepeta had forgotten for a second that she was there! When she looked at Aradia, she wasn't looking back, but had her glance more set towards Sollux, who was in a simple stare contest against Karkats glare.

Nepeta glanced at Karkat again. When she looked at him now, while the anger creases were there, something about it made Nepeta feel a mix of warmth and sadness. She was enjoying the small teasing and how Karkat was getting upset, but he didn't seem as angry, but she didn't want him to remain sad. For a flash second she imagined crawling onto his lap and kissing his forehead and petting him whispering sweet nothings and how it was going to be okay. She blinked quickly and fought off the blush daring to touch her face. What was that!? She thought to herself. It's not normal to want to do that! Not at all. 

She desperately wanted to look away but she couldn't, she just became more aware of his features. His fluffy and messy hair, probably always messed up by other people. His beautiful red eyes set into a hard glare held a softness too, his sharp teeth not as sharp as she had first thought. He had a much more mature look to him if you really looked, resembling his father in a way, just without the small growth of a beard and hair, in that department he was as clean as a hairless mongoose. 

"Nepeta, what the ever loving hell are you looking at me for?" She snapped back to reality, realizing she had been staring for a while. She gasped and looked away. 

"Hey, AC, don't tell me you're growing a crush on this guy." A crush? "Your face is pretty bright." A crush? A CRUSH!? Her heart rate increased slightly and her mouth hung open. Oh no. She thought coming to realize, she did. She really did.

"NO! H-H-He isn't manly enough for my liking!" She denied strongly, not purposely she had stood up slamming her hands on the wooden table. She slapped a hand to her mouth and could see in the corner of her eye the twitch in Karkittys eyebrow. 

"Woah, hear that, Karkitty, you ain't enough of a guy for her." Sollux teased. But she dearly wanted to take it back. When she turned towards the said 'not man enough' he was now truly angry. His eyes flaring at her as he stood up and started to walk out of the bar. When he left the bar, Nepeta felt her feet start for him.

The rain pounded on her instantly, but she didn't care, she was afraid Karkat was truly upset with her. Through the thickness she could see his figure walking away, slumped and slow. she trudged through the mud after him, being that she was much quicker and stronger than him through years of climbing and fighting, she reached him quickly. She called at him, but he didn't even glance back, doing her best she yelled louder. Oh man he really was pissed with her! Then she jumped, flinging herself at him. Perfectly landing on him she patted herself, but the small victory was short lived when they feel down into the mud. They landed with an 'oof' and Karkat tensed under her, flipping them so she was now embedded in the mud.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. She felt the cold of the rain soaking her, but a lot of her body was protected by Karkats form. "What the hell!" She heard him yell in the loud rain. Her face flushed and averted her eyes, though he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, why the hell you did that!"

"I wanted to apologize!" She said back, coughing since some of the water got caught in her throat. He shook his head and got up, pulling her with him.

"Lets head back to the cottage. We'll talk there." She nodded and followed.

 

Karkat had pushed Nepeta into the bathroom, refusing to let them stay dirt and muddy. the bathroom was a small, yet somehow elegant in Nepetas eyes, she had only seen this twice so far and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. but she knew she had to take a shower and not be so dirty so she could talk to Karkat. She started to strip when she noticed that Karkat was going to leave, she instantly grabbed his hand. 

"Lets shower together." she said simply. she meant nothing more by it. There was mud stuck to places she couldn't reach and she knew there was on him too, so she could use help. But his expression was bright and he looked more uncomfortable than anything.

"That's not appropriate, what if I have a Matesprite?" He couldn't look at her and she became confused. What did having a Matesprite have to do with anything? He must've noticed this because then he answered, "If I do, then my 'mate', in your primal words, would get pretty fucking upset that I bathed with another troll. If I hadn't discussed with them about having more than one! but I wouldn't have more than one, I'm not like that fucking poser."

"But you don't have one." She knew this, he didn't. Or did he? She really hoped not. "Besides, I don't understand how to use the 'shower thingy' freaks me out." Karkat sighed.

"Fine, but no looking at me at ALL! I seen you naked before, so it's fine." She shrugged and got undressed fully. she heard him remove his clothing, but kept to her word, she didn't look. He stepped in front and she closed her eyes, turning her face away. Then the sound of the shower clung in her ears and she felt a hand wrap around hers and lead her into the shower, facing her towards a wall. She was right, he had faced her to the shower wall, while he was close behind her. "Kay, no looking! I'm going to scrub your back."

The scrubber hit her back roughly, making her flinch, Karkat softened. The soap felt nice, like a massage, she arched her back and let out a small purr. Karkat continued, washing off some of the mud that still clung to her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She whispered. He stopped momentarily, then continued.

"Yeah, well that was pretty insulting. I think that you could have at least said a no." Her lips thinned and she leaned back on her heel, her back touching his chest.

"I freaked. To be honest, you really are manly, I was just scared. Because, I don't want to freak you out, cause I don't know if I like you or not. I don't understand your quadrant system. So even if I did, i wouldn't know which one!"  She felt him press a little closer and pass her the scrubber.

"Scrub my back." She obliged and turned facing his back. She was a little rub, but he didn't mind. "Just exactly how do you feel?" He asked. she then really thought. She knew she had a kind of crush, but like that of a companion, someone she trusts. But that small flutter always got her.

"I trust you, but it's like someone is knocking my heart and it flutters, then i feel all warm. I really don't understand." He nodded and she continued. "I like being around you and as my mother would say whenever a male tried to mate with me, ' A mate is a special thing, do not let these males fool you for their heat.' such and such." 

"So wait," He said, "You kinda like me like a mate with your weird cat quotes? Nepeta you feel red for me?"

"If what I am explaining red, then yes?" In abrupt movement he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"You like me like you would a Matesprite? A lover, a mate?" He barraged her with the question until she was back against the wall, the water washing over her head. When he said it, her heart pounded.

"I don't know! Yes? No? Maybe!" She closed her eyes but they opened when she felt him hug her.

"Nepeta," A shiver went down her spine, " I don't know how to reply. But everyones feelings matter, so thank you. But i would need to think." Before she could ask about what he was leaving. She fell against the wall, her eyes wide and her face flushed. She looked down, but her eyes caught on something red and sticky on her thigh. What was it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so much! I been sick for a while, just returning! But I'll do my best to update again. Also I apologize for the mistakes, my computer is stupid since it is almost broken.


	5. How to get along with an Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well for the Nepeta in her new life. But news of the Princess coming brings more than just that along with it.
> 
> (Also sorry for so long and sorry for out-of character shizness) End with more notes.

Nepeta was feeling lonely. Ever since she had confessed her feelings towards Karkitty he had been avoiding her. He refused to talk to her, look at her, or even be in the same room as her, it was like a bullet to her delicate yet strong heart, but it also ran chills of excitement down her spine. It reminded her of when her mother was going for a new mate. She remembered asking why her mother always did the chasing and didn't let the males try to swoon her with gifts like the others. The answer had been "Giving chase is much more productive and fun than sitting and waiting. I hate a mate that can't give me any challenge." In a way it had to be similar right? So how did she go about chasing after such a weird mate?

This was past three days now since she had been living in the small village, she had told Cancer she would stay for a longer time, due to still deciding if she wished to stay.  It was around the afternoon when she had gotten an invitation from Equius, inviting her to talk more about etiquette. Of course she cared nothing about said etiquette, but the simple fact was she liked being around Equius, he calmed her nerves. She finally had some clothes sewed for her and felt much comfortable in, made of the same skin of the animals she would have gotten gift from Pounce to put in her pelt pile to sleep in. The fabric wrapped around her torso loosely showing slightly more skin around her chest area. While her legs were open for show a large coat had come along with it to make up for that.

She knocked on the sturdiest looking house in the whole village, in fact the house was the only one to be made out of metal! Within a minute she heard the scratching of the door opening and saw the older brother, Horrus, stare down upon her.

"Oh, little kitty!" He said with surprise.

"Hello, Purrus." She smiled up at him, shifting in her position.

" My Brother is in his room, last door to the left, fixing up his....friend?" He said. His voice was much more louder than Equius, making Nepeta think about how the two were really related. Nepeta followed as instructed, hearing loud banging coming from his room, she didn't bother to knock and barged in at her own expense. The moment she opened it a broken wrench came flying at her at tremendous speed. She dodged it easily, but heard a gasp come from her blue friend. He looked heavily distressed, his hair disheveled and sweat, more than usual, dripping down his face. A life size robot stood in front of him it was of...Aradia? She wandered what was with all the Aradia loving.... not that she couldn't see the appeal.

Aradia was a cute girl, nice curves, cute cheeks, a funny persona. She was all around beautiful. Nepeta stopped herself from thinking anymore, she knew that Sollux and Aradia had a thing with each other, being all crushy on her wouldn't do any good. Even so, Aradia didn't spark a flame in her like Karkat. Though it confused her as to why her friend had a bot so similar in looks to the said troll.

"Equius?" Nepeta purred. She gave a questioning look with confusion, all mixed together.

"N-Nepeta!" He squirmed. Nepeta closed the door to let him collect himself, ten minutes after he opened the door, welcoming her in to a somewhat clean room. A simple table with food utensils was set up in the corner of the room, Equius took his seat first, giving Nepeta instructions to sit. She did so but then, "Do it again." She froze for a second and got up again and sat down once more. "Again." She tried one more time, being much slower than the first two tries. "Once more."

"I'm not doing it again Equius. Why are you having me sit down?" His brows furrowed and he stood up, showing her the proper way to 'sit'. She copied him then repeated her question. He once more avoided it by automatically going into the types of forks and spoons and what each was used for. But Nepeta refused to give up and baraged him with many questions. Though each time he ignored. He was acting too formal for her liking, yet it sparked a playfulness in her.continuously

Smirking, she set her feet upon the table and yawned. " Lets play Equius!" She giggled. His reaction was expected, his brow furrowing more, and a light coating of sweat covering his face.

"That is unproper, Nepeta." He said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a 'tea' cookie, eating it sloppily. "NEPETA!" He gasped. She ignored him and .continued

"Well, there doesn't seem to be a reason fur this Equius. So why try?" She purred. Then that set him off.

" The Queens daughter, Feferi Peixes, is coming! The crown princess and the royal guard are! If they see we have a wild animal that can't act her race, it is a disgrace." That was the first time she had ever seen him upset. With true worry. She felt a little guilty, sitting back down properly.

"Oh... Well why didn't you say so!" She complained.

"I believed that you would understand when the time came. That you would just keep peace and listen." He reverted back to his self, calming down. "Now, will you listen?" She hesitantly nodded and went along with his lesson.

***********************************************************

After two days, the day of the crown princess arrival had come. Nepeta was amazed by the amazing thing that everyone had called a 'ship'. It was big and somewhat metallic, a golden rim decorating it like it was an amazing piece. She was so awe stricken she hadn't noticed the princess walking down the board, her big fluffy hair swinging.

The princess was surely pretty. Cute freckles sprinkling her face, wide wanderous eyes beaming with her beautiful blood color, proving her maturity. Her body was voluptious to say at least, curves obvious and deep and legs that, while large had an elegance that made you want to keep looking. Though most trolls couldn't keep their eyes prying off of one of her best ASS-ets. Nepeta had paid no attention, so when the princess had appeared in front of her with a large smile, it came as a big surprise to Nepeta.

"Hi!" Feferi said, her voice silk like and bubbly.

"Ah-um-hello?" Nepeta wasn't very sure as to what she should say to royalty. A blush creeping upon her face as she looked away from the beauty. As she had done that she felt herself being pushed to the ground in a rough manner, her whole body flinging a good five feet. Her eyes widened as she looked up, meeting eyes with a young troll. He had a sneer to his features and a deep disgust laced with it. Nepeta couldn't say he wasn't interesting looking, his large square glasses, purple streaked hair laced with his natrually black hair, his weird style. He looked snooty and too-good-for-you, making Nepeta want to scratch his eyes out.

"Address her highness with some respect, _low blood._ " He hissed at her, some spit hitting her cheek.

"ERIDAN!" Feferi squealed. Her eyes looked worried as she reached down to help Nepeta up. "Do not treat a royally protected guest that way!" She glared at him, with Eridan giving a wide eyes surprise.

"Royally..?" It took him a second but then he got it. "HER!? T-THIS FILTHY!?"

Nepeta was confused, unsure as to what they had meant as the two bickered at each other, Feferi pushing her body in front of the other troll, scolding him. Nepeta looked through the watchful crowd, confused and asking for help. Only did relief reach her when Equius approached and bowed.

"M-My Princess, m-may I sa-say it is an h-h-honour... to see you again..." He head kept down as he motioned for Nepeta to do so too. Though of course, she didn't. "T-this is my moi-" he stopped himself then restarted, "My friend..." Feferi giggled and smiled.

"Oh, don't be shy Equius! I missed you so." Feferi had such a bright smile, it amazed Nepeta. 

"My Lady, I must ask as to why you insist  on this..'LOWBLOOD' to be protected! She is a filthy peasant." Feferi ignored him and kneeled to Nepeta. 

"I've heard so much about you. But I'd like to get to know you more. So Let us retreat to my new little villa." No one said anything as the four of them walked towards the largest cottage there.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"WHAT!?" Nepeta screeched. It had been two hours of talking and arguing and Nepeta felt her olive blood boil. "With all respect, I do not wish to be protected by this....WHATEVER!" She hissed to Feferi.

"I agree your majesty, A royal High blood should be at your side, not me." Equius added. 

Feferi had made the desicion to put Eridan in charge of Nepeta for protection, and assigned Equius as her new royal gaurd while there. Both Equius and Nepeta were confused and upset.

"I'm putting my foot down. Eridan needs to learn to take orders better, and with how he treated you! It reely makes me angry. So to learn how to be as good as Equius, he will protect you." How could Nepeta respond. Eridan was quiet, but his anger and annoyance obvious. 

"Equius.." Nepeta groaned. He had gone quiet too and it had signaled the end of their arguement.

 

The only thought Nepeta had was, 

"How do you get along with an Ampurra?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back, sorry for such a long wait! Also sorry if it's a short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I will continue this and thank you for your support. More soon to come.


End file.
